


Homeworld Science

by Doritos_and_Ice_Cream (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aperature Science is the Gem Homeworld, Gem Homeworld, Peridot is GLaDOS, Portal AU, Steven is a Test Subject, Testing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Doritos_and_Ice_Cream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot is a skilled test manager, technician, and researcher in the Yellow Domain.  When a subject that's half Gem and half Human is brought before her, Peridot sets to work instantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick fanfiction that I made is based on the general idea of Peridot as GLaDOS and Steven as Chel. (I'm also trash and just want to hear Peridot singing Portal songs aimed at Steven.)

The metallic clicking of boots announced the arrival of the technician. Dull green eyes flickered up to the looming shadow of a superior Gem resting in a chair. Back down, yellow eyes glinted and the shadow shifted, as the tall form stood from its seat. Golden fingers barely brushed the console about the chair whilst the shadow came into the light, eyes softening with a fake smile crossing the gem’s lips.

“Peridot, I have… a little project for you to start working on,” a feminine voice boasted, causing the gem below to snap her gaze upwards and nod solemnly, “you remember your work on Earth, do you?”

“Yes, Yellow Diamond.” Interlocking her floating fingers, the peridot kept the most neutral posture she could manage, despite the nerves that were gnawing at her abdomen.

The Diamond smirked inwardly at how her subordinate squirmed under his gaze, it was enjoyable with any of her peridots and beryls. How loyal they were, without question. Perfection. Turning, Yellow Diamond tapped at the console, bringing up a projection of the planet. As she cupped both hands about the hologram, she crooned, “Your mission on Earth was a success, the Cluster will emerge shortly and the remnants of Rose’s rebellion will be vanquished without even them knowing.”

Peridot felt her heart soar with the indirect praise, letting her arms fall slack to her sides whilst her superior continued, “The Red Eye alerted us, however, to the presence of a creature that is half Gem and half Human.” With the few encounters and… _setbacks_ that had occurred due to the Crystal Gems on her missions, she’d happened upon the creature in question. Nodding along, the gem gathered every detail.

The Diamond crooned, “I have ordered the other peridots to send flask robonoids to the Galaxy Warp for repairs, and we have acquired the subject in question.” That easily? The Gems had smashed the Homeworld warp within minutes of the peridot warping away. Of course, there was only the trio (squad, if you considered that one of them was a fusion) of them and the Steven, and they could not be an ubiquitous threat.

Peridot could not help but to interject, “What do you wish of the subject?”

One hand of the Diamond’s fluidly pulled at the holographic projection, shifting it to the shape of a Gem Research Ship, “Your project is to conduct tests on the subject and discover how exactly it functions with an organic form. You are to go and begin immediately.”

Nodding and saluting, the peridot left the room. Her own test subject, the Steven.

Behind her, a voice called out. “I’d advise that you show no mercy.”


	2. Test 001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, many of the chapters will be told from Steven's POV as he goes through the tests.

Darkness, it was an envelope, almost suffocating.  The air around him was cold.  Warmth rushed in, and oxygen filled his lungs.  Had he been sleeping?  Forcing himself to open his eyes, the boy looked around.  A thick mist of nitrogen seemed to be left over in the chamber.  The walls were plush with insulating fabric, velveteen to the touch.  Around each wrist, there were magnetic metal clamps, far too advanced for him to comprehend.  There was little he could remember.  Lifting an arm and squinting at it, he pondered.  His name was Steven.  Steven Universe.  Blinking, Steven pressed his fingers against the large metal door looming before him, eyes following the cables that lead to it.  It felt as if it were the Antarctic compressed into one nanotech device.  Steven yelped in surprise and whipped his hand back.  There was a glimpse of pink.  Looking down, he found a shimmering pink gem.  The portly boy was wearing a white suit, presumably sterilized.  Why was he here?

Wandering forth, he prodded the door once again.  This time, it seemed to open on cue.  A harsh green glow erupted into his line of vision, and he moved his arm to shield his eyes from it.  Once the light faded, Steven squinted past his arm to see a pale blue orb with thick paste surging around inside.  Utilizing magnets and electricity, the sphere revolved about Steven multiple times before seeming to confirm something with a simple flash and melding into the bright green floors.  From the same spot, a triangular prism formed, rising to be eye level with the amalgam.

The apex split into three small pieces, a green crystal protruding from it and flickering with a chartreuse glow.  The rest of the triangle formed into a pair of segmented arms, each equipped with a set of three fingers, two dexterous and one opposable thumb.  Each segment of the arms was held together by a yellow sphere, keeping them in a chain.  Where the arms had emerged, there was a triangular-shaped indent.  For a moment, Steven was fascinated, jaw agape.  He shut it again when he realized that he should probably try to figure out what exactly was going on, and what had happened.  Opening his mouth, the machine seemed to be buzzing to life and he shut his trap for a moment.  The gem protruding from the top of the prism glowed once more, flickering with bright lights for a moment until it projected a screen from its facets.

 **"Good, we can finally begin,"** a voice resonated from the crystal as the screen placed pixels together to form the image of the person who was at the transmission end of the contraption.  It was odd, least to say.  Steven had to do a double-take to realize that the transmitter was definitely green, and it was not the pale green tint of the projector.  Before he was able to ask any questions, the green person at the other end of the screen frowned and the prism turned away,  **"Come."**

Steven felt compelled to follow, so he did, as the robonoid drifted away down a corridor.  It moved swiftly, so the boy had to speed-walk to keep up and not lose sight of it.  As far as he could tell, wherever he was, it was like a never-ending labyrinth, winding and winding.  Every now and then, he'd trip on a small raised platform in the ship that suggested control panels and whatnot.  The machine didn't once stop or falter as he stumbled.  Odd.  Whoever it was piloting the ship, they seemed awfully confident... not that Steven knew he could really do anything.

Finally, after a few minutes, the prism ceased movement and lowered itself to the floor.  Steven followed and stopped before it, confusion evident on his plump face.  Circuit patterns on the ground began to glow a vibrant green, creeping across the green and filling the room with another flashbang of light.  Then he felt the floor beneath his feet lurch.  An elevator of sorts was rapidly propelling them to another floor.  When the climbing mechanism ground to a halt, the boy momentarily felt weightless like he would in the Warp Streams and collasped on the floor.

The pale green screen next to him turned to him and frowned prominently, a growl of annoyance leaving her,  **"Get up."**

Steven was already on it, rolling onto his stomach and using his arms to push himself up.  A door heaved open, revealing a plain green room, spanning about fifty feet across both ways, and being about twenty feet tall.  At his side, he heard the voice once again speak in a monotone yet firm command,  **"Find a way to press the button and move on to the next room."**  Then, the prism swiftly folded back into its normal state and disappeared into the floor.

Throwing his arms up in the air, he cried out,  **"No hints?"**   Silence.  So that's how it was going to be.  Crossing his arms, the boy looked up at the ceiling, stroking his chin as if he had a beard (which, he did, but it was imaginary, obviously).  The top of the room was like the rest of it, plain green with darker emerald lines crossing in a grid pattern.  In one of the grid sections, a large yellow button protruded, but it was far too high up to the portly boy to reach from the floor.  There was nothing else in the room to throw at it.  Maybe nothing that was in plain sight, he reasoned.

Putting on a face of utmost concentration, the hybrid wandered to the far wall, and pressed his hand against it.  When it did nothing, he began to slide across it, trying to hit every grid panel he could, but to no avail.  There must be another strategy.  So he also would wander over each square on the floor.  Both of these tests took an extremely long time to complete, due to the sheer size of the room.  Not one section provided anything useful.  He'd expected at least one to provide a staircase or lift him up high.  Frowning in concentration, he stared at the button like it would cause it to spontaneously combust and allow him to move on.

Such determination reminded him of a time from before... a memory.  A light pink aura surrounded his right arm.

\---

So far, it seemed that the subject was of average intelligence.  Of course, the peridots who had been sent to capture the human-Gem had to cause his memory loss, so the tests would run a bit slower than expected.  Peridot was used to setbacks by now.  The purpose of this test had been to perhaps trigger the weapon of the human.  She herself had witnessed the human summoning it.  What use would the examination be if he could not even utilize his own abilities to aid her in figuring out just how to nullify them.  If there was a human-Gem amalgam, then there likely would be one with many other alien races.  It was unfortunate that so many Gems had turned their backs on the Diamond Trio and their own Homeworld in rebellion.

Their elimination would come soon.

For now, the technician was focused on her tests and subject, watching as it stumbled blindly through the room rather than use his shield to throw it to the button.  Gritting her shark-like teeth, she resisted the urge to bang her limb enhancers on the console.  Peridot didn't know a whole lot of patience, and that was her only fault in testing and research.  If another took too long, she'd take matters into her own hands.  Reaching a floating digit towards the projected screen before her, she almost had tapped a key to activate the prism once again when a rosy pink glow could be noted.

\---

A rose pink shield appeared, levitating just above his flesh.  The center possessed a squadron of triangles, spiraling outward with thorny vines, ending at a sky blue rim.  Reaching tentatively towards the weapon, he grasped it with his left hand.  Switching hands once again, the shield stayed in the human's dominant hand, and he looked at the button.  He could totally hit it now.  Steven focused on the yellow button, and shut his eyes.  Then he threw it.

With a dull  _THUNK!_ , hard light met solid rubber alloy, and the shield faded from view.  The room's grid patterns pulsed once, and the room faded into a dark hallway, as if it had just shapeshifted.  Steven fist pumped in joy and he scampered down the hallway, without thinking about what was ahead,  Now that he knew he could summon a weapon... there was nothing that'd get in his way, right?


End file.
